staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Lutego 2002
TVP 1 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie 07:00 Agrolinia 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów; odc.9 Piraci cz.3; serial prod.USA 08:40 Ziarno 09:10 5-10-15 09:40 Walt Disney przedstawia; Mała Syrenka; odc.5 Fantastyczny wypad 10:05 Walt Disney przedstawia; Gorączka złota - przygoda na Alasce; cz.1 10:55 Niegrzeczne aniołki; odc.2; 1997 serial prod.USA; wyk: Steve Monroe,David Lipper 11:20 Historia filozofii po góralsku według ks. Józefa Tischnera; Arystyp,czyli Zygmunt Kuchta z Bukowiny Tatrzańskiej 11:30 Lista przebojów 12:00 Zabawy językiem polskim 12:25 Sekrety zdrowia; Dieta tez leczy 12:50 Kobiety Białego Domu; Eliza Johnson 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Dwadzieścia jeden; teleturniej stereo 13:45 Słoneczny patrol; odc.21; serial prod.USA 14:30 Poszukiwacze skarbów 15:00 Zwierzęta świata; Skalisty brzeg cz.1; film dok.prod.australijskiej 15:30 Miliard w rozumie; teleturniej 16:00 Co Pani na to? 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1546; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Plebania; odc.140; serial TVP 18:00 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej 18:30 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Fraglesy 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:05 Czas zabijania; A Time To Kill; 1996 film fab. prod. USA /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Joel Schumacher; wyk: Matthew McConauhey, Samuel L. Jackson, Sandra Bullock 22:35 Twardy glina; One Tough Cop; 1998 film fab.prod.USA /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Bruno Barreto; wyk: Stephen Baldwin,Chris Penn 00:00 Harry i Walter jadą do Nowego Jorku; Harry &Walter Go to N.Y.; 1976 film fab.prod.USA 01:50 Dzień Zwycięstwa; Soczinienie ko dniu pobiedy; 1998 film fab.prod.rosyjskiej; reż: Siergiej Ursulak; wyk: Gienadij Ostrowskij,Misza Susłow 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 M jak miłość; odc.45; serial TVP; powt. 09:50 Drapieżcy; odc.4/6; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 10:20 Bajki pana Bałagana; odc.2 O dziwnym smaku i niezwykłym smogu 10:45 Na maksa 11:10 Arka Noego 11:35 Kino bez rodziców; Flinstonowie; Wujek Tex 12:00 Pan Przeznaczenie; Mr. Destiny; 1990 komedia prod. USA; reż: James Orr; wyk: James Belushi, Linda Hamilton, Jon Lowitz 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.389 Grzech; telenowela TVP 15:00 Tata Show; rodzinne widowisko rozrywkowe /stereo/ 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 17:00 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów 17:30 Jazda kulturalna 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:21 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 19:00 Herbatka u Tadka 19:50 Statek szalony czyli płyniemy do Rio...; /2/ 20:50 Słowo na niedzielę 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:26 Prognoza pogody 21:35 Naiwniak; Nobody's Fool; 1994 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Robert Benton; wyk: Paul Newman,Jessica Tandy,Bruce Willis 23:25 Halowy Mityng skoku wzwyż; Łódz 2002 00:25 Dramat na torach; Disaster on the Coastliner; 1979 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Richard Sarafian; wyk: Lioyd Bridges,Raymond Burr 02:00 Akcja!; odc.3; serial prod.USA 02:20 Śledztwa Joanne; Miłość i śmierć; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców 03:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Twój lekarz 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Mumia Niania 9 8.30 Batman dwadzieścia lat później' 9.00 Casper 3 30 9.25 Power Rangers 161 9.55 Disco Polo Live 10.50 Desperat: Lawina na DiabelskiejPrzelęczy - USA (1987) 12.35 Hrabina z Hongkongu - film 14.30 Benny Hill 14.55 4 x 4 15.25 Puchar świata dla Polski 15.45 Informacje 15.55 Prognoza pogody 16.05 Najzabawniejsze zwierzętaświata 18 16.35 Miłość czy kochanie 2 17.25 Apetyt na miłość 14 17.55 Jezioro marzeń 58 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Rozbij bank - gra-zabawa 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich 94 20.25 Kocham Klarę 10 21.00 Żyje się tylko dwa razy - WielkaBrytania (1967) 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 23.10 Rozwścieczony uciekinier, USA (1995) 0.40 Hrabina z Hongkongu - film 2.30 Muzyka na BIS TVN 6.30 Telesklep 8.00 Punky Brewster 70/88 - serial 8.25 Wodnikowe wzgórze -serial anim. dla dzieci 8.50 Animaniacy [55/65)- serial anim. 9.15 Omer [3/26)- serial anim. 9.40 Wesołe smoki [1/13 - serial anim. 10.05 Uczniowskie manewry 22/26 -serial komediowy, USA 10.30 Automaniak - mag. motoryzac. 11.00 Maraton uśmiechu - prog. rozrywk. 11.30 VIVA Polska! - prog. muzyczny 13.30 Granice - serial fab.-dok. 14.00 Przygody Supermana 63/66 -serial przygodowy, USA 14.55 Ananasy z mojej klasy - prog.rozrywkowy 16.00 Dom pelen pomysłów - magazyn 16.30 Wielka niespodzianka Klaudiusza - prog. rozrywkowy 17.00 Kochane kłopoty serial 17.55 13 posterunek [22/42- serial komediowy, Polska 18.30 Ale plama - prog. rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 20.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.45 Droga do gwiazd - prog. rozrywkowy 21.45 Totalna magia - komedia, USA 23.45 Operacja Wieczność 16/26 - serial sensacyjny, USA 0.45 Wesołych świąt, pułkowniku Lawrence - film wojenny, Wielka Brytania 2.55 Nic straconego - powtórki prgramów TV 4 6:00 Biały kieł 6:30 Czarny królewicz 7:00 V Max 7:30 Antarktyda (2): film 8:30 Hoboczaki 9:00 Rudzielec 9:30 Biały kieł (34): serial 10:00 Capitain Star 10:30 Super VIP--wydarzenia i plotki 11:15 Z afrykańskiego pamięt- nika: serial 12:00 Film dokumentalny 13:00 TV4 Kropka pl 13:30 V Max 14:00 Potwór z otchłani: film 16:00 Troje z piekła rodem: serial 16:50 Niewiarygodne, ale praw- dziwe 2 (8): serial 17:45 Dziennik i informacje sportowe 18:05 Zagubieni w śniegu: film 20:00 Defekt krwi: film 21:40 Anioł ciemności 2 (21): serial 22:40 Wokanda 23:10 Drogówka 23:40 Osiemnasty anioł: film 1:25 Muzyczny VIP 2:00 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 7:00 Teleshopping 8:30 Odjaz- dowe kreskówki 10:15 Koncert Party in the Park 2000 (2) 11:05 Zwariowana kamera 11:55 Paryż panny Arris: film 13:30 Lano i Woodley 2 (1): serial 14:00 Ho- tel (13): serial 14:50 Królestwo mrozu: film 15:50 Skłócone miasto: film 17:20 Czynnik PSI 3 (10): serial 18:10 Słoneczny patrol (34): serial 19:00 Koncert Party in the Park 2000 (2) 20:00 Prokurator: film 21:35 Z piekła rodem: film 23:15 Uwiedziona: film 0:50 Prokurator: film TVP 3 Kraków 7.00 Wyspa Noego (3/13) - serial anim. 7.30 Czerwony pies Clifford - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.00 Kronika 8.10 Pogoda za oknem 8.15 Wiara i życie - program redakcji katolickiej 8.40 Rekomendacje kulturalne 9.00 Randall i duch Hopkirka (16) - serial prod. brytyjskiej (1974) 10.00 Kino familijne: Dom czarodzieja 10.30 Wielka wyprawa Muppetów - film familijny prod. USA 12.00 Cel podróży - serial dokumentalny prod. australijskiej 12.55 Skarbiec - magazyn 13.25 Serial dok. 13.55 Siedem szczytów - serial dokumentalny prod. chorwackiej 14.25 Gościniec - magazyn kulturalny 14.55 Kino familijne: Eugenia Sandler (6/13) - serial dla młodzieży prod. australijskiej 15.30 Rozrywka 16.15 Szczęśliwej podróży 16.35 Tropiciel - magazyn 17.00 Życiorysy z refrenem 17.30 Podpowiedzi w plenerze 17.55 Warto wiedzieć 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Bliżej Europy 18.40 Marzenia i kariery 19.00 Slik hope - film prod. USA 20.40 Telekurier bis - cykl reportaży 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Kres niewinności - film prod. USA 23.55 Jesteś cudowna (2/7) - serial prod. angielskiej 0.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 72 - Przełomowa decyzja; serial TVP 07:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:30 Pegaz; magazyn kulturalny; powt. 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Tradycje; Jarmark na pograniczu; reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka 08:35 Ludowe zabawki; program Mai Kossakowskiej 08:40 Ziarno 09:10 5-10-15; program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:45 Mapeciątka; odc. 83 - Nowe przygody Kermo Polo; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 10:15 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Polscy górnicy we Francji; cz. 5; reportaż Grzegorza Kościńskiego 10:45 Wieści polonijne; powt. 11:00 Zaproszenie; Szlak orlich gniazd; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 11:20 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy; powt. 11:45 Klan; odc. 535; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:10 Klan; odc. 536; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:35 Klan; odc. 537; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Cesarskie cięcie; 1987 film fab. prod. polskiej (83'); reż: Stanisław Moszuk; wyk: Alicja Migulanka, Renata Pękul, Roman Kłosowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski 14:45 Od przedszkola do Opola 15:25 Graj z Kuroniem; odc. 5 16:00 Wojna domowa; odc. 2/15 - Bilet za fryzjera; 1965 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Gruza 16:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Polscy górnicy we Francji; cz. 5; reportaż Grzegorza Kościńskiego; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 72 - Przełomowa decyzja; serial TVP; powt. 18:21 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Zaproszenie; Szlak orlich gniazd; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 19:10 Dobranocka; Przygody Misia Colargola; odc. 30 - Wędrujący miś; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:53 Sport 20:00 Kabaret Starszych Panów; Sentymentalne postscriptum cz. 1 20:30 Koncert Ala Di Meoli i Orkiestry "Amadeus"; cz. 1 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 Cesarskie cięcie; 1987 film fab. prod. polskiej (83'); reż: Stanisław Moszuk; wyk: Alicja Migulanka, Renata Pękul, Roman Kłosowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski; powt. 23:00 Tour de Maryla - Viva Italia; cz. 2; program rozrywkowy 23:50 Ze sztuką na ty; Album krakowskiej sztuki; Jan Sawka cz. 1 00:20 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 72 - Przełomowa decyzja; serial TVP; powt. 01:15 Przygody Misia Colargola; odc. 30 - Wędrujący miś; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport-telegram; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 535; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:25 Klan; odc. 536; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:50 Klan; odc. 537; telenowela TVP; powt. 03:15 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia; powt. 03:30 Cesarskie cięcie; 1987 film fab. prod. polskiej (83'); reż: Stanisław Moszuk; wyk: Alicja Migulanka, Renata Pękul, Roman Kłosowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski; powt. 04:55 Tour de Maryla - Viva Italia; cz. 2; program rozrywkowy; powt. 05:45 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Polscy górnicy we Francji; cz. 5; reportaż Grzegorza Kościńskiego; powt. 06:20 Zakończenie programu E! Entertainment 06.00 E! News - magazyn kulturalny (E! News) 06.25 Czas na relaks (Time for Relax) 07.40 Wkrótce premiera: Igraszki losu (Comming Attraction: Serendipity) 08.05 Legendy kina: Michael Keaton, Greg Kinnear (Big Screens Legends) 09.45 Hit dnia: Steve McQueen (Today's Special) 11.10 Tajemnice i skandale: Betty Davies (Mysteries & Scandals) 11.35 Tajemnice i skandale: Humphrey Bogart (Mysteries & Scandals) 12.00 E! News - magazyn kulturalny (E! News) 12.25 Czas na relaks (Time for Relax) 13.40 Wkrótce premiera: Igraszki losu (Comming Attraction: Serendipity) 14.05 Legendy kina: Michael Keaton, Greg Kinnear (Big Screen Legends) 15.45 Hit dnia: Steve McQueen (Today's Special) 17.00 Tajemnice i skandale: Betty Davies (Mysteries & Scandals) 17.35 Tajemnice i skandale: Humphrey Bogart (Mysteries & Scandals) 18.00 Gwiazda na życzenie: John Bon Jovi (Star of Your Choice) 18.50 Amerykańskie premiery (US Movie Releases) 19.25 Wkrótce premiera: Król tańczy (Comming Attraction) 19.50 O nich się mówi: Grease, Roger Waters (Talk Of The City) 21.10 Domy sławnych ludzi (Celebrity Homes) 22.00 Niezapomniane... Król Lew, Dzwonnik z Notre Damme (Unfogetable...The Lion King, Hunchback of Notre Damme) 23.10 Opowieści Hollywood (Hollywood Stories) 00.00 Gwiazda na życzenie: John Bon Jovi (Star of Your Choice) 00.50 Amerykańskie premiery (US Movie Releases) 01.25 Wkrótce premiera: Król tańczy (Comming Attraction) 01.50 O nich się mówi: Grease, Roger Waters (Talk Of The City) 03.10 Domy sławnych ludzi (Celebrity Homes) 04.00 Niezapomniane... Król Lew, Dzwonnik z Notre Damme (Unforgetable...The Lion King, Hunchback of Notre Damme) 05.10 Opowieści Hollywood (Hollywood Stories) WTK 08.00 Muzyka z WTK 08.30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 08.45 Puls sportu 09.00 Muzyka z WTK 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Na pełnym morzu (10) - serial obyczajowy prod. szwedzkiej, 1992 12.00 Muzyka z WTK 12.30 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.50 Poznańskie rozmowy - program publicystyczny 13.10 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 13.30 Scena - magazyn kulturalny 13.50 Muzyka z WTK 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Oblicza Izraela (Wokół jez. Genezaret) - serial dokumentalny 15.30 Temat dla prezydenta 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 O nasze bezpieczeństwo - program publicystyczny 17.50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Bajki 18.10 Z planu filmowego 18.40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny (wydanie główne) 19.05 Muzyka z WTK 20.00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Studio sport - retransmisje 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Z planu filmowego 22.50 Książka nie tylko do poduszki 23.00 Telehobby - spotkanie z Telewizją Kablową Pozna˝ 23.15 Kawa na ławę - program publicystyczny 23.40 Wyprawy kulinarne - magazyn 00.00 Muzyka z WTK 01.30 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki E! Entertainment z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2002 roku